


Legend of the South Woods

by Fatyma_Uheda



Category: Cravity (Band), Luvity
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatyma_Uheda/pseuds/Fatyma_Uheda
Summary: There is a legend in this town, that almost all of the townsfolk knows. A hundred of year ago, humans and werewolves used to live in harmony in this town. People would provide them shelter, and werewolves would hunt for the humans stead. However, something went wrong that caused this good relationship to ruin. No one speaks of the reason how this harmonious relationship fell apart, no one dares to utter a word. Some says they are only a myth, just mere legends of this pitiful town, stories made by lunatics. Some would say they have seen these werewolves, some would say it's unreal.But what if someone have wandered and got lost in the woods where these werewolves were exiled? What truth will that person discover about the legend?
Relationships: CRAVITY/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the authors imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> This is a fantasy fanfiction. CRAVITY x Reader FF

South Woods is a peaceful town but has a mysterious past. Even the books in the libraries cannot tell what lies about the dark past of this good old town. No one dares to utter a word or asked deeper about the horrors of the past. The oldest folks in this town tend to avoid the discussion about these legends, the legend of the South Woods. The only thing that the general people know is that this town was a place where werewolves have lived in harmony with the humans. However, it was all in the past and no one could say if it is truly real or not.

**“That was such a deep sigh.”** I jolted when someone spoke behind my back. I turned around and saw Diana giggling, a friend of mine, the only friend that I have. **“What are you doing, Lady Diana?”** I asked her with a confusing look. I did not even sense that someone was walking behind me. I thought she was going to have lunch with that old crap of a Lord who was courting her.

She smiled at me and clasped her hands behind her back. **“I saw you walking into the alley and looked so preoccupied, that is why I followed you all the way here in the market,”** she answered. I gave her a confusing look and she just laughed at me. The sun was shining so bright and her skin glowed as it kisses her face. I can clearly see the freckles on her face and how her red curly hair shined like the flames. Her eyes are as blue as the sky. _Diana Scott,_ one of the most beautiful ladies here in South Woods. One of the women that men desire in this town and fight for her hand. Of course, who wouldn’t like a beautiful lady like her? Born in a noble family and with a pretty face. She has everything – education, grace, beauty, and very good with embroidery. She is the perfect example of an ideal woman of every man in South Woods.

**“Are you thinking about that legend again?”** She asked as she tiptoed and went closer to my face. I took a step back to keep my distance from her. Though she is a beauty, she is quite an odd one too, as far as I can say. **“Emma, stop thinking about that legend. It is not even real,”** she said and took my hand. She pulled me and we started to walk. She took the lead as we walk past by the stalls of meat. These meats, I never liked meat, I never liked the taste of it and I cannot stand the fact that I am going to eat meat. Diana would always tell me that meat, such as steak, tastes good. However, no matter how good it smells, I just cannot imagine myself devouring any cattle meat.

Diana is my only friend in this town, the only one who saw my existence. The only one that I have ever since. I sometimes thought to myself, why she befriended me in the first place. Out of all the women in this town that wants to be friends with Lady Diana Scott, she sticks with me all the time. To me who is pale, hair as dark as the nightfall, and odd dark black pupils. I am an outcast if that is how they would call me, the oddest breed they’ve seen, they say. As always, the oddest one must be dropped. I was never part of some peers. The only thing that the town talks about me is that they say I am a cursed child, because I do not have a family. The Scotts, Diana’s family, took care of me when I was young and I become one of their maidservants. They were never cruel to me, at the very least. No one knows who my mother or my father is. Madame Scott told me that I was left inside a box outside of their house. However, I did not come alone as a babe in a box only, there was a note with me. Saying that my name is _Emma McIntosh_. No one in this pitiful town knows a family bearing the surname of McIntosh. Some say that I’m not from this town or a product of an unwanted pregnancy. I never cared much about those rumors though, I just accepted my fate to be like this, as long as my friend Diana is with me, I’m alright.

**“Lady Scott!”** We both stopped when someone called Diana. A young man, around our age, one of her suitors. **“Good day, Lady Scott and Miss…”** he stopped as he turned to me. **“Miss McIntosh,”** I said. He just nodded at me and turned to Diana again. I rolled my eyes, as always, no one even knows my name, even if they do, they would always forget about it, since I am irrelevant to them. **“I am very glad to see you here, Lady Scott…”** And here we go again, these suitors are so head over heels for her and they would just blab around non-stop with their eyes glittering as if Diana is their goddess. Argh, men.

I sighed and looked on my right to where kids are playing swords. Do parents even realize this can lead to violence one day? Damn arses. I was staring at those kids when I caught a glimpse of a figure in a black cloak standing in the dark alley. If I am not mistaken, that person is staring at me. I can sense that person’s eyes even though they are covered with a hood. In broad daylight, wearing a cloak? What a suspicious man. I looked back at Diana and at her suitor, they looked like they are having fun talking. By the looks of it, Diana talks to him in a different manner from the rest of her suitors, a flirty manner. She likes him, no doubt. I badly want to excuse myself but it looks like they are inside of their own bubble. Blast it, never mind, I’ll just walk away and follow that man in the cloak.

As soon as he saw me walked in his direction, he ran. I looked around to see if someone noticed him, but no one is even looking in this direction, this is odd. I ran after him through the alley and followed him. Damn dresses, too heavy for this kind of activity. I gathered my skirt as I chase after him. To be honest, I do not know why am I chasing this man. It seems like I am being pulled to follow him. In all of the circumstances, now is really not the time to be dumb but here I am running after him like a madman. **“Stop!”** I called. I am running out of breath, I am not used to running this long. But where am I getting this strength to keep on chasing him?

**“Stop, I say!”** I shouted. Then he halted, so I stopped as well. I was so focused on catching my breath that I did not realize that I have already lost sight of him. **“Blast it!”** I said under my breath. As I have recovered my breath, I stood straight and swallowed a huge lump of my saliva.

Where am I? Why is this place so dark? But it was just broad daylight moments ago! I looked around to see where I am and looked back where I came from. I came past through that alley; I should get back. I looked around to this place where I am at once again, I never knew there is a dark forest behind South Woods. And where on Earth did that man I just chased went? I walked back to the alley where I passed through. I walked, and I walked and I walked. That’s odd, why do I feel like I am just going in circles?

Dear God, why am I back in the same spot I just left a few minutes ago? I am still in front of this dark forest and the alley is right behind me. Did I hit my head or something? I walked back into the alley again but I still ended up in the same spot where I was! What kind of sorcery is this?!

I was about to go back again and try to walk into the alley when I heard a whispering voice echoing. _“Hasem Mcontim…”_

I stopped in my tracks and looked around. **“Who’s there?”** I asked but no one answered. I just kept on hearing this voice that keeps muttering words that I cannot even understand. _“Hasem Mcontim….”_ This is ridiculous! I know that I am the black sheep of this town, along with the bloody legend. I am used to pranks and bullshit, but this is beyond too far! **“If you are toying with me, quit it this instance! This is not funny at all!”** I shouted then a felt a strong wind coming in my direction. I shielded my face with both of my arms but I think it was a bad idea. The wind was too strong that it cut through my sleeves and cut me. As soon as the wind stopped, I looked at my arms full of cuts. My chest tightened and felt a peculiar yet familiar feeling. What in the world is going on?!

I flinched when I heard a cracking sound of the twigs on the ground. I looked up and saw that man again in the cloak! **“Stop right there!”** I shouted but he ran again. Oh damn, can he stop running off for just a few moments? And here I am, being the dumb Emma running after him, again! Oh, for crying out loud Emma! You are chasing the mystery man in a cloak in the dark forest, that is a very good idea! You just prove yourself that you are really dumb, Emma!

**“Can you fucking stop for just a second, you son of a gun?!”** I heaved and stopped. I bent down and reached for my knee to catch my breath. This is getting way overboard. **“You are _her_ ,”** he said in an eerie voice. I looked at him while still catching my breath. **“Her? Who are you pertaining to?”** I asked him as I slowly calm myself and caught up with my breath. **“How come you are still alive…”** He took off his hood as he said those words to me. **“What are talking about?”** I asked confusingly. Her? Who is that person he is pertaining to? And what is he saying that I am still alive? Of course, I am alive! I followed him here.

**“You must pay,”** he said and that made me so confused. What is going on? I should’ve stayed where Lady Diana was, even though it is quite irritating listening to her and to her suitor’s conversation, I should have stayed still. But bloody hell, I do not even know what led me to chase this madman, talking to me in an alarming voice.

I was petrified when he suddenly hovered down to the ground and turned into a monster, a beast! Dear God, what is this being! I wanted to run but I cannot move a single toe. I just stood here, petrified as I witness him change from human into a huge beast similar to a wolf!

Hold on…

Wolf?

Werewolves?

He is a werewolf! The legends are true, they are real! I am witnessing it with my two eyes at this very moment! The legends are not just myths! It is as real as gold! Oh, God!

Chill ran through my spine and my whole body felt as cold as ice when he growled at me and showed his enormous fangs. He can maul me in just a second with those teeth! His coat is black and his eyes are blue, shining so bright. Blue? But the legend says, werewolves’ eyes are golden yellow? How come his are blue? I do not understand.

He walked around me in circles, as if he is trying to find his right way to pounce his prey. I swallowed hard as I cannot feel my lips anymore.

Is this the end of me? Am I going to be eaten alive by this werewolf in front of me?

I screamed when he jumped towards me and was about to bite the hell out of me. I shielded my face as if it was going to make a difference and spare my life. Then I felt something jump over my head and wrestled that black werewolf. My knees immediately dropped on the ground as I witness two werewolves wrestling one another. Am I seeing this right? There are two werewolves right in front of me right now… This newly arrive werewolf has a silver coat. I felt my chest tightened and I clenched a fist on my chest. The black wolf almost got me, I almost lost my life. My mouth is still dry and I try to recover my breathing.

Both of the wolves are fighting one another. Should I run? This is the right moment for me to escape but my knees are not working with me, my whole body feels so heavy and my breath is still short. My eyes are fixated on them, fighting. The silver wolf tries to pin the black one down as he bares his fangs, but the black werewolf is strong enough to kick the silver one off of him. I gasped when the black werewolf charge at me, thankfully the silver wolf immediately recovered from that kick and bit the neck of the black wolf. Was the silver one trying to protect me? Or is he just trying to compete to have me as his own prey? My brain aches so much for trying to figure out what in the hell is going on!

The silver wolf whimpered as the black wolf bit him and strongly threw him to the closest tree. The silver wolf went unconscious after that throw. He must have been badly hurt! I thought the black wolf would leave the silver wolf alone and attack me, but he did not. He wants to finish the silver wolf once and for all. I should really get away from here now, but I cannot! My own body won’t move even if I wanted them to! And I am fixated and felt awful about what happened to the silver wolf **“Stop!”** I shouted when I saw the black wolf ready to end the silver wolf’s life. God, that was the worst idea of me, why did I stop him? Now, the black wolf turned around to me, his body movements, looks like one of those aggressive dogs in the town, ready to attack once and for all. He is even drooling!

Once again, my life is in grave danger thanks to my mouth. My breath becomes faster, watching his every move. I will be the own cause of my fucking death! He is ready to kill me and he is walking closer to me. I looked straight to his blue eyes and chills traveled through my spine, feeling this peculiar yet familiar feeling again. _“Hasem Mcontim…”_

That whispering voice again! I was startled when the black wolf whined and keeps on shaking his head. He backed away from me and continued to whine. _“Hasem Mcontim…”_ I looked around to look where that voice is coming from, but neither I saw a shadow. I turned to the black wolf as he whined louder. His tail was tucked under between legs. He seems scared, but how come? He keeps on scratching his ears, by the looks of it, he is in pain. What is going on with him? Can he hear that voice too?

_“Hasem Mcontim…”_

He whined louder and looked at me, madly. He locked his eyes on mine, then he ran away. What on earth? When the black wolf completely disappeared, the voice stopped also. I waited for a few minutes and everything was silent. I tried to stand up, as expected, my knees are wobbling as I struggle to stand straight. I slowly walked closer to where the silver wolf is at. My God, I must be absurd. I am approaching a wolf again, not even knowing if he is going to attack me also. I kneeled down beside him and ran my fingers through his coat. It’s soft and comforting. What a beauty. I can still feel that he is breathing, but faintly. **“Are you awake?”** I asked and I tried to see his wounds. It is quite big, the black wolf wounded him deeply. I was taken aback when the wolf started to shrink and turned into a human. Oh dear, he is bare as a wee baby. Good thing he is lying in a prone position and I can only see the wounds on his back. He must be treated immediately! **“Lad, can you hear me?”** I asked him but he is not responding to me. I checked his pulse and he is still alive, barely. I tried to look at his face, and I realized that he has odd facial features. Never seen someone like him before. No one in the town of South Woods looks similar to his features. I jolted when I heard a cracking sound of twigs, when I looked up, there is a wolf growling next to my face. Is he like the black one too?

Before I could feel any fear, I immediately put my hands around the wounded lad, who was the silver wolf earlier. **“Do not hurt him!”** I say. Why am I even saying? I should be saying that he should not hurt me instead, but now, I am protecting this wounded lad. The wolf took a step back looking at me confusingly, but I can still feel the tension in him. He has a grey colored coat, he is a bit smaller than the silver wolf and the black wolf earlier. Is he a youngling? A werewolf too?

But I think this grey wolf did not come alone, there is another wolf behind him, fright entered my system as I saw the other one approaching. As I can see, this approaching wolf has a reddish coat, with black and white markings. Why do their numbers keep on increasing? This is the most awful day I ever had! These wolves kept on approaching me and my grip tightens to this wounded lad’s body. What do they want? To have us for a meal? If they ever eat me, I do not taste good, I am pale and don’t have much blood, fat, and muscles in my body. I’m all bones, for Pete’s sake!

The grey one keeps on growling at me, and the reddish one has been sniffing me for a whole damn moment now.

I was startled when they both suddenly looked in the same direction behind my back and looked so alert. I tried to turn around to see if there was something behind me or maybe that black wolf decided to return, but I see none. Or is it only I cannot sense what they can?

The red wolf growled into that direction of the forest and went behind my back as if he was protecting me, us. I was startled when the grey wolf pulled my skirt and dragged me away from the wounded lad. How rude! I was about to stand up, but I saw him slowly moving the lad’s body and carried him behind his back. Could they be allies? Suddenly, I felt at ease knowing they mean no harm but that does not assure my safety, they are werewolves after all. I could not know what their intentions are.

The grey wolf turned to me when he was already standing on his four legs and growled at me again. What is wrong with him? He keeps on growling at me like I am some kind of a flee in his fur. I gasped when the red wolf nudged at telling me to get up. I was confused with was he was doing, but I still stood up. Confusion hit me hard when he sat in front of me. What? He nudged at me to stand up, but he sat down? I was about to speak but his eyes are still fixated on that direction he was looking at a while ago. I flinched when he suddenly turned to me, looking at me confusingly. I am the one who should be confused at the moment, not him. He scooched closer to me and gave a glance at his back. I do not understand him at all, and I have no idea what is he doing.

I was caught off guard when someone pushed me and I fell over the red wolf’s back. I turned my head to see who pushed me and I saw the grey wolf standing there. He looked at me and snorted. What a sassy werewolf! Could he be a she? **“Ah!”** I exclaimed as the red wolf stood up. Oh, so he was trying to tell me to get on his back? Odd, why would he? They should have just left me here since I am none of their business. I gently grabbed his coat to fix my position and sat astride. He took a last glance to that same direction where he was looking at the whole time and ran off. I held onto his neck because of the speed he is running. I might fell off if I do not hold on tight. The red wolf ran faster than the grey one. I took a glance at the wounded lad that he is carrying; I hope we can make it on time to heal those wounds or else it could be fatal.

I looked ahead and I see sunlight. So it is still daylight. Does the dark forest, literally always dark? I covered my eyes as we approached that light. I wonder where are they taking me with them. Are they bringing me back to the South Woods? But the way we’ve paved is the complete opposite from where I came from. I slowly opened my eyes as the bright light touched my face. I was astonished at what I saw, everything is green! The trees are enormous; I haven’t seen anything like it my whole life! We are running beside a river and I can clearly see how it reflects the blue sky. Flocks of birds are flying up high, and butterflies are everywhere. This is so different from the South Woods, it seems like a different world. This place is full of life, and nature is wonderful!

Both the red wolf and the grey one slowed down as we approach a tunnel. We entered that tunnel and to my surprise, there is a village on the other end of the tunnel. There are people living here? I have no idea that there is a village here! But aren’t they afraid of these werewolves? Or are these people, the same kind as them? Werewolves as well? They both started to run again and as I can see, we are going to that house up the hill. When we got there, there is a man waiting from the entrance of the house. **“Where on earth have–!”** A man with big eyes says but immediately stopped when he saw the grey wolf. **“What happened to Taeyoung?!”** The man exclaimed as he approaches him. The grey wolf lowered down and big eyes slowly got the wounded lad he just called Taeyoung off from the grey wolf’s back.

**“Hyeongjun, are they bac– bloody hell, Taeyoung! What happened?!”** Says a tall man who just got out of the house. He has gentle eyes with a sharp nose and line-shaped lips. He looks frail to me. He immediately helped big eyes carry the wounded la—Taeyoung, I mean because they called him that. **“He has to be treated immediately! Allen!”** The frail boy shouted and another man immediately came bursting out of the house, along with two others as well – a tall lad with freckles and a plump cheeks man. The man I believe whose name is Allen immediately transformed into his light brown coated wolf form. I suddenly felt a chilling sensation behind my neck, and I felt that someone is intensely staring at me. I looked at the entrance of the house, plump cheeks man is staring at me. I lowered my head to avoid his gaze and I felt the red wolf raised his head, blocking plump cheeks man’s view from me. Most of them haven’t realized I’m here because they are preoccupied with attending Taeyoung.

**“Take him to the pack doctor, now,”** the frail boy said as they slowly lay Taeyoung behind Allen’s back. Allen nod and ran off. I followed them with my eyes as they ran off. I hope Taeyoung will be alright, I owe him my life.

**“What on earth happened?! Who attacked you?! I told you not to wander too far from the village!”** Big eyes scolded both the red and grey wolf. But he immediately stopped when our eyes met, then everyone realized my presence. He gasped and turned his head around to where plump cheeks man is standing. **“Who are you?”** Plump cheeks man asked me with full authority. I suddenly felt more frightened with his tone, he frightens me the most, more than the black wolf earlier. Is he the leader here? I shrieked when someone harshly pulled me down from the red wolf’s back, it was the tallest lad amongst them with freckles who pulled me down. His forehead furrows and held my elbow tightly. I tried to pull away from him, but his grip just tightened and pulled me close to him. He harshly pushed me toward plump cheeks; I lose my balance and fell to the ground.

I turned my head back when I heard the red wolf growled at the tall lad. **“Shut up, why are you trying to protect her?”** The tall lad said irritating to the red wolf, but he keeps on growling at the tall lad. **“I will ask you again, who are you?”** I looked up to the plump cheeks man as he asked me with that stern tone again. I swallowed hard before I answered his question. **“Emma. My name is Emma,”** I answered. He squinted his eyes and was about to say something, but someone suddenly spoke before he could. **“This girl is the one at fault why Taeyoung was wounded!”** I turned around to see who spoke but I immediately averted my eyes when I see him bare. I presumed he was the grey wolf. Oh God, do they not care that I am a woman? Or do they casually walk around bare?

**“Her fault?”** Plump cheeks man asked. He looked at me suspiciously. Great, now I am the one at fault. It was his fault he jumped over the black wolf to protect a mere stranger like me in the first place. **“Enlighten us,”** the frail boy said. I kept calling them names, and it is very weird. I should formally ask their names; however, the situation right now is not appropriate to be friendly with them.

**“Have some decency in front of a lady,”** I looked up when I heard an unfamiliar voice, coming from the house. **“Alpha,”** plump cheeks man said and they all bowed their heads. Alpha? I looked at the man they called Alpha, he looks strong, dependable and his black hair stands out the most. I immediately averted my eyes when I looked at him. Why am I having this feeling that I should not mess with him?

**“She should be punished, Alpha! She is the one to blame for Taeyoung’s condition right now**!” Shouted by someone from my back, by the tone of voice, I believe it was from the grey wolf. I cannot turn around because I know he is bare. I felt the one they called Alpha walked towards me and the plump cheeks man gave way for their Alpha. I backed away a little when his face went closer to mine, then he started to sniff. I saw how his eyes widen and immediately turned his gaze to the plump cheeks guys, turned to me again. **“Bring her in,”** he ordered and I was stunned by what he has said. Bring me in? “ **And make sure to wear something decent, Seongmin. You are making the lady uncomfortable,”** their Alpha added. I was startled when someone forcefully made me stand up. It’s that tall lad with freckles again. What’s wrong with him? He kept acting mad and rough on me as if I have done something terrible to him.


	2. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOLDED AND SPACED words indicate a change of point of view. *Refer to the word 'E v e r y o n e' from below.*

****

**E v e r y o n e** remained silent and not even a single sound can be heard. Emma became warier of these young lads surrounding her with their uncertain gazes. She could not even count the number of times she gulped down lumps of her saliva because of the tension she felt at this very moment. She scanned her eyes around as she was sitting on a sofa, alone, they are all in the living room. No one sat beside her. Most of them sat across her or far from her. She barely knows their names, so they are all strangers to her. Frail boy, moody grey wolf, and big eyes sat together across her. While freckles boy and the thick lips guy, which Emma presumes as the red wolf, stood by the front door. It looks like freckles boy was nagging the red wolf about something, but the red wolf just stood there looking at her. Emma tried her very best to avoid meeting with the red wolf’s eyes

It is a huge house, from her perspective, it seems like multiple people are living in this house. The moody grey wolf already wore his clothes and sat across Emma, looking at her annoyingly. He still blames Emma for what has caused Taeyoung to be in a worse condition at the moment.

**“Explain what exactly happened, Seongmin,”** their Alpha said. He sat on a single sofa and plump cheeks man stood right next to him. Emma found it frustrating as she keeps naming them weird names. It was getting out of hand inside her head. Can they all perhaps have a formal introduction before anything else? Emma is still baffled about all the mysteries going on around her. Her mind was a little bit in a state of shock on what exactly is going on and why is she here in the first place. Her brain cannot digest every bit of what was going on right now. She sighed in that thought.

**“We went for a run to the grounds by the river, when suddenly Taeyoung started to act strange and alert. He kept growling to an empty place. Then he started running towards the dark forest. I was startled and could not act fast. We all know that we are forbidden to cross the dark forest without permission. I hesitated to follow him first, but then that arsehole over there…”** the moody grey wolf said and paused before he proceeded on his statement as he pointed towards the man standing by the front door, thick lips guy, aka red wolf. Oh for crying out loud, naming people was giving Emma frustration! **“…started to run after Taeyoung! So, I ran after them! Taeyoung ran faster than he usually does and we had a hard time catching his pace. When Wonjin and I got there, where Taeyoung was, he was wrestling a black wolf,”** Seongmin continues. Their Alpha squinted his eyes as he heard what Seongmin said. “ **Do you recognize his wolf form, this black wolf?”** Plump cheeks man asked but Seongmin shook his head as an answer. Plump cheeks man looked at the man Seongmin called Wonjin, but his response is the same as Seongmin, he knew nothing too.

**“Proceed, Seongmin. Tell us everything,”** their Alpha said, and Seongmin nod. Everyone was so eager to know what happened, except Emma. She was sweating all over and this conversation is making her uncomfortable, recalling all the horrors in her head as Seongmin explain their side is completely making her lose her sanity. But what can she do? She just sat there, uncomfortably, as she listened to Seongmin’s statement.

**“I do not know what in the fucking world got into Taeyoung’s head just to protect her!”** Seongmin raised his voice as he said those words. Emma jolted when Seongmin rudely pointed a finger at her. **“I beg your pardon? It was not my fault that he jumped over that werewolf just to save me! It was his decision in the very first place to just let me become a meal or not,”** Emma argued. It was unfair on her part because Seongmin kept on pointing at her as if she was the one at fault. Seongmin raised a brow at her, which was very rude for her. She gasped in her head, she wishes to wring his neck, but she cannot do that, she knows she just cannot fight back if he turns into his wolf form again. **“Well, if you were not in the dark forest in the first place, this would not happen, you stinky human!”**

Now that is beyond the line.

But Emma just shrugged it off in her mind. Well, it did not really bother her, she grew up listening to other people’s criticism against her. She heard way worse than that, but blaming her for someone’s state of condition right now, which was beyond her control, does not sit quite right with her. However, Emma kept her mouth shut, she knows if she speaks another word, Seongmin will just retort again and again. It will become an endless argument.

**“Enough.”** They all looked at the Alpha when he spoke. Emma gulped, it brought chills to her spine. He only spoke one word, but it was able to make Emma feel fearful of him. It was a good thing that she did not talk back to Seongmin, because the worse things could have happened if she did. Emma felt cold sweats when the Alpha looked at her, she recalled everything she has done in the past minutes if she has done something awful to make the Alpha look at her right now. So far, she did not do something awful, in her opinion. **“Miss…”** Alpha paused for a minute, not knowing what to call Emma. Emma just blinked, not getting a hint that the Alpha was asking her name. Plump cheeks man sighed as he saw Emma being absentminded. **“Emma, Alpha. She said her name is Emma,”** plump cheeks man said on her behalf and the Alpha nodded as a response.

Emma wanted to slap herself for being absentminded, she was too busy recalling all her actions in the past minutes that she could not take a hint. Emma took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was usually not like this, she usually feels empty, close to being lifeless; now is the very first time she felt vulnerable and frightened. She usually avoids conflict, avoided every situation that can lead her to any circumstances like this. But now, she is in the middle of an argument and an investigation. It is starting to drain all the sanity away from her. She felt strange, to be honest, something more is going on, that even her own conscience cannot distinguish.

**“Miss Emma,”** Alpha called her that made her straighten her back. **“Y-yes,”** she replied stammering. The Alpha was directly looking into her eyes and there was something in his eyes that Emma cannot quite catch, his pupils are shaking, a bit, not quite obviously, but she can see it. **“I would like to apologize for bringing you in here without your own will,”** he said politely and bowed a little. **“Oh… it’s fine,”** she said hesitantly. An Alpha just apologized to her, the most unexpected thing for her to hear. She did not expect him to act this way. **“It was rude of us to start conversing without introducing ourselves,”** the Alpha said. **“Ah…”** Emma said awkwardly and nodded. **“I guess you are now aware that we are unordinary, Miss Emma,”** Alpha said and leaned his back comfortably on the chair as he crossed his legs. Emma nodded as a response for she cannot find words to say about this situation. **“I d-did not know werewolves really existed,”** Emma said in a low voice, fiddling her fingers and tried to look around to all who are present in the room. She then turned her head back to the Alpha when he chuckled.

**“I believe you are from the South Woods, Miss Emma? The legend of the South Woods still lies until today huh,”** Alpha said. **“I thought it would no longer be the talk of the town after a hundred years,”** he added in a quiet voice and smiled sourly. **“Pardon?”** Emma asked because she cannot quite catch what he said. The Alpha just smiled at her as a response. She could not understand why he sounded like he was reminiscing the past. Perhaps he had lived over a hundred years? But by the way, Emma described the appearance of the Alpha – he looks young, he looked like someone around in his '20s to ’30s. They all looked too young to be living in for hundreds of years already and they all looked really peculiar to her. Their facial features are quite extraordinary for her, she never has seen anything like them. She thought it was only Taeyoung, but all of them in this village.

**“Nothing, Miss Emma. Sorry, I got carried away, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Serim, the Alpha of our pack. Perhaps you know what it means, Miss Emma? Since you knew about the legend of your town,”** the Alpha said to Emma. She blinked several times before responding to the Alpha who introduced himself as Serim. **“I am quite not certain about it since the people of the town do not quite speak more than the stories of a broken union between the werewolves and the humans. However, by the looks of the situation right now, I can tell that you are the leader here,”** Emma said, still doubtful with the last thing she just said. Serim nodded as he agreed to what Emma just said. **“Let me introduce to you everyone in this room, Miss Emma,”** Serim volunteered to introduced everyone and Emma just nodded. **“This man beside me right now is Woobin, he is the Beta, second-in-command. These three sitting in front of right now is Jungmo, Seongmin, I bet you know him already, and Hyeongjun. Those two over there by the front door is Minhee, the tall lad with freckles and Wonjin, who was the red wolf earlier.”**

Emma scanned across the room to see their faces clearly, as expected Seongmin raised a brow at her, he is a sassy one. The frail boy she called earlier, whose name is Jungmo, is smiling kindly at her. She felt a bit comfortable because he looks kind, somehow. The other one, who is Hyeongjun smiled awkwardly at her, she can tell that he is still quite unsure of her. That tall lad with freckles, Minhee, stares coldly at her. Emma thought to herself what is Minhee’s deal in the first place and why he acts so rudely and mad at her. Meanwhile, the red wolf earlier, Wonjin, just stared at her and his eyes lit up when their eyes met. Emma blinked several times because she can imagine his tail wagging behind him, he seems like a dog who is so fond of his owner.

**“Now, Miss Emma, I would like to hear your side of the story.”** She turned her head back to the Alpha when he spoke again. Her side of the story? What did he mean by that? **“My side of the story?”** She asked to make sure she heard him right. He smiled at her again and took a deep breath. Is she making things hard for him? Emma does not know how to explain what is really going on, but she can feel a bit of uneasiness from the Alpha, even though he is smiling throughout their conversation. **“It would be biased if we’d only listen to our comrade’s side of the story, wouldn’t it? So, we would like to listen to yours, how a young lass like you found your way into the dark forest,”** Serim said and smiled again. Emma realized that his smiles never reached his eyes and kept taking deep breaths for a while now.

Emma was hesitant to speak; she doubts that they would believe her. No one listens to women, especially to the likes of her. Men only listen to men; if she would tell stories like this to the people of the South Woods, they will call her a lunatic or worst, a witch. For a second, Emma thought about something, if werewolves exist per se by that legend, which is true, could other creatures such as witches and vampires are true as well? Maybe, but she has not known anything yet. At this moment, she is sure that werewolves are real and they are now right in front of her, waiting for her story to tell. **“Well, Miss Emma? My Alpha wants to know,”** Plump che—Woobin said. She already got used to calling them names, it has to stop since she knew their names already. Emma looks around one more time and she can feel they are all eager to listen to her, despite being doubtful of her, they still want to listen. Odd.

She took a deep breath and began to talk. She told them from the very beginning, that she was in the market of the South Woods when she saw a suspicious man in a cloak. She told them how eager she wants to follow that man despite the thought that it is not the right thing to do. She heard Seongmin scoffed when she told that part of the story. However, she did not let it bother her and proceeded to tell more, especially when she felt like she was in a labyrinth when she got out of the alley to the dark forest. The voice, the weird whispering voice that spoke foreign, she also told them that. She told them also about that the suspicious man that kept telling her that she was _her,_ pertaining to a certain person. She continued telling them everything, how the man turned into a wolf and how Taeyoung suddenly appeared, and finally how they got here at this very moment.

After her story, Emma felt heavy, the atmosphere of the room suddenly felt heavy. Their Alpha, Serim looked very serious, as well as Woobin. Emma bit her lip as she felt nervous. Would they believe her? Or no? Would they laugh at her and tell her that what she just spoke were all lies? But by the expressions on their faces, she can tell that this is not a laughing matter. Serim let out a deep sigh and stood up, then smiled at Emma. **“Thank you for telling us everything, Miss Emma. I gladly appreciate it,”** he said and turned to Woobin and nodded at him. Emma was confused by their actions, nodding at each other.

**“Miss Emma,”** Serim said again. Emma jolted and clasp her hand tightly. She can feel how sweaty her hands are. **“Y-yes,”** she replied, stuttering. **“Please do clean and treat of your wounds before we take you back home to the South Woods,”** he said to her. Emma looked at her arms, she absolutely forgot about the cuts on her arms. The only thing Emma could do is nod at him as a response.

**“Jungmo, I’ll leave her in your care,”** he said to Jungmo and tapped his shoulder. Jungmo nodded and turned to her, and smiled. Emma could not help but smile at him also, so far, he smiles the most genuine amongst them all.

**“Hyeongjun, Minhee, please take care of Seongmin and Wonjin. They need to reflect on their actions, make them do work for the whole day,”** Serim ordered them. **“It will be done,”** Hyeongjun replied. Seongmin was about to protest their punishment but Hyeongjun already pulled him and took him outside. However, Minhee and Wonjin remained still by the front door. Minhee in particular stared at her like a criminal. Emma tried her best to avoid him as much as possible. **“Let’s go to the kitchen, shall we?”** She lifts her head as Jungmo walked towards her. He really talks in a calm voice that makes Emma feel safe despite the uneasy in her environment now. Emma nodded and stood up. Serim and Woobin walked their way up to the stairs, while she followed Jungmo on their way to the kitchen, however, they all stopped on their tracks when Minhee called her. **“What’s your name?”** He asked, putting emphasis on the word _‘name’._

**“Her name is Emma, jackass. Did you not hear earlier?”** Woobin retorted but Minhee squinted his eyes and did not listen to what Woobin said. **“I am asking for your full name. What is your surname?”** Emma feels the tension again, all eyes on her. What is Minhee’s deal with her surname? Does it matter? **“McIntosh. My surname is McIntosh.”** As Emma replied. Suddenly, Minhee marched his way towards her, furiously. She took a few steps back as she felt frightened by the rage coming from Minhee as he approaches her, but before he could reach her, Jungmo blocked him and not wanting to let him take a step closer to Emma. He looked at Jungmo madly and gritted his teeth. **“Step aside,”** Minhee quaver with rage. Her chest tightened, as she saw how furious his eyes are. Full of anger, hatred, and regret. Regret? Why does she see regret in his eyes?

**“Back off,”** Jungmo snapped. He is kind, but Emma felt more frightened as she heard the sudden change of tone on Jungmo’s voice, it sounded infuriated. But Minhee is stubborn and took a step closer to Emma, this time, Jungmo did not hold back and grabbed Minhee’s arm and shoved him away from Emma with all his might that caused Minhee to lose his balance. **“Quit acting childish, Kang Minhee. Get your bullshit together or I’ll shred you to ribbons,”** Jungmo calmly. Emma was petrified, Jungmo said those words calmly but it brought terror to her being, it was full of anger and irritation. Jungmo may look frail, but he is one of a bomb. The way he shoved Minhee away, showed that he has been holding something on for a very long time, what could it be?

Emma looked around, to her surprise, everyone looked surprised as well. Confusion consumes Emma again, why do they look surprised at what Jungmo has done? Everything feels heavy and the tension is tight as Jungmo and Minhee exchanged glares, she can hardly breathe.

**“I’ll tear you all apart if both of you wreak havoc,”** Woobin was one who broke the silence and the tension. Emma stared at Jungmo’s back and she saw him sigh. He turned to her and smiled again, what a sudden change of aura. **“Let’s go?”** He said as he held her wrist and pulled her to the kitchen. Emma glanced at Minhee who stood up with the help of Wonjin, but he shoved Wonjin’s hands as he stood straight. He looked at Emma with those furious eyes. Emma wondered why did he act like that when he told them her surname. Perhaps, they could know something about her family? Where she came from? Could this lead her to an answer to her past? The past that she never even bothered to know.

**“I apologize.”** Emma went back to her senses when Jungmo spoke. They are currently now in the kitchen; she is sitting on the dining chair as Jungmo took some medical tools to treat her wounds. **“F-for what?”** She stammered because she still cannot quite forget about the tension that happened earlier, she can still feel it linger in her bones. **“For yelling and tossing Minhee. It must have startled you,”** he said and sat in front of her with the medicinal tools. She bit her lower lip, trying to think of a response to tell him but sadly, she cannot think of anything.

**“I would like to apologize on his behalf. He is usually not like that; he has his own issues. I hope you’ll understand him,”** he said again as he took her left hand on the table. He scanned through her cuts and examined them. **“Hmmm, can I tear your sleeves off?”** Jungmo said. Emma blinked several, thinking she might have heard him wrong. **“I beg your pardon?”** She asked him, he chuckled at her response. **“I cannot quite see much of your wounds; I need to see your wounds well. The best way for me to see your wounds is by cutting your sleeves,”** he said and tilted his head. Cut her sleeves? This is her favorite dress, to be honest. Imagining cutting her favorite dress, troubles her. **“Or do you prefer to undress instead?”**

**“What?!”** Emma immediately snapped. Undress?! In front of a man?! That is completely unmannered, absurd! Jungmo immediately sat straight and raised both of his hands in front of Emma, realizing that he said something rude to a lady. **“I-it’s not what I meant! I deeply apologize for my words, it is not my intention,”** he defends himself as he sweats. Emma took a deep breath when she saw how panicked Jungmo was. Custom must have been different here from where Emma came from, she needs to broaden her mind also and be more understanding. **“I apologize for raising my voice also, I was startled when you said about me undressing,”** Emma said and bow at him. **“Oh no, please raise your head, I am the one who is not aware of my words,”** Jungmo said as he scratched behind his head. He looked around, thinking of what he could do. His eyes suddenly lit up when he thought of something.

**“Come with me, Miss Emma,”** he said and stood up. Emma was confused for a bit but she followed him anyway. Jungmo walked his way to a room and went inside. Emma peaked from the outside, no woman can enter a man’s chamber freely. From what Emma can see from the outside, it has three beds, and it is quite large. She Jungmo was looking for something in his dresser and pulled something. He smiled and walked to her. **“Here, you can wear my tunic instead as I clean your wounds,”** he said to her and handed her his tunic. Emma hesitates for a bit but accepted his offer. He smiled and walked out of the room. **“You can change inside the room, I’ll guard the door for you from the outside,”** he said and Emma slowly walked her way inside the room. She closed the door and held at the knob for a bit, ensuring no one is trying to open the door while she’s changing. She barely knows him, them, she still needs to be vigilant, knowing she is the only lady in this house at the very moment.

She started to undress, leaving her undergarments on. She wore the tunic Jungmo gave to her. It felt uncomfortable and the tunic is quite loose on her. Maybe because Jungmo is tall and has a broad shoulder, it is his tunic after all. **“Are you done?”** She was startled when Jungmo knocked at the door. **“Yes,”** she answered and fixed herself. Emma hugged her dress, covering the loose front of the tunic as she opened the door. They went back to the dining table and proceeded to treat her wounds.

Jungmo is very gentle with her and treating her delicately. No man has ever held her this way before. Back in the South Woods, men always treated like something that is not visible to anyone’s sight. She became confused when Jungmo stopped halfway while treating her wounds. He just paused and immediately turn his head towards the doorway entering the kitchen. **“You’re back,”** Jungmo said and someone entered the kitchen at the same time. It’s that guy, who carried Taeyoung earlier, what was his name again?

He stood still by the doorway as his eyes met with Emma’s. She sucked at her breath as their eyes met. **“How is Taeyoung, Allen? Is he fine?”** Jungmo asked, still gently holding Emma’s arm. Allen breaks off his eye contact with Emma and shifted it to Jungmo. Emma is going to take quite some time to remember all their names **“He's doing alright. The wound was quite deep, the reason why he cannot self-heal fast. By tomorrow, he’ll be all well,”** he explained as he walked to the sink to drink some water. Jungmo nod and turn back to Emma again, continued treating her wounds. **“By the way, I forgot,”** Jungmo added and stopped as he turns to Allen again, trying to say something. However, Allen cut him off immediately before he could speak another word. **“I heard…”** Allen replied. **“I saw Hyeongjun on the way back, he told me everything that happened while I was gone,”** Allen said and his gaze turned to Emma. Emma does not know what to do or to react at this moment.

**“I am Allen if you are wondering. I hope we get acquainted, Miss Emma,”** Allen said as he stood still. **“I am Emma, Emma McIntosh,”** she introduced herself. She must be imagining things but she saw how Allen took a deep breath. It felt heavy. **“Allen, can you continue to treat her wounds on my behalf? I’ll go to the village to ask if I can borrow any of the women’s dresses for Emma to wear,”** Jungmo said to Allen as he stood up. Allen reluctantly agreed. Jungmo let him have his seat, and Allen sat in front of Emma. Allen was avoiding Emma’s eyes this time, and he seems tense. **“I’ll be back immediately,”** Jungmo said and tapped Allen by his shoulders. Allen did not move an inch even when Jungmo already left. Emma was confused why Allen became so tensed in front of her. She saw him reach his hands to her arm slowly while trembling. His trembling? **“Are you alright?”** Emma asked with much concern in her voice, worried if Allen is all right or not. Allen jolted and sat straight. He looked at Emma and took a deep breath, again. **“I am alright,”** he answered and reaches for her arm again.

As his skin touches hers, Emma felt a sudden strong vibration from her skin and Allen immediately pulled his hand away from her. Emma gasped and felt disturbed by what just happened. What was that feeling just now? She looked at Allen's hand, she covered her mouth when she saw a burn wound on his fingers. She looked at Allen whose eyes are shaking. What is going on? He just touched her arm, her skin, then he got burned? This is making Emma feel sick with all the odd things going on in a day.

**“Oh, dear! Are you alright?”** Emma panicked and tried to reach for Allen’s burned hand but Allen immediately stood up from his chair, making the chair stumble down. **“Stay away!”** He warned her. Emma felt terrible when he told her that. His eyes are still shaking; he is sweating a lot. **“Who are you really? Are you _her?_ ”** He asked as his eyes are burning with anger and fear. Her chest tightened as she saw those angered eyes. What has she done wrong to him? Even she has no knowledge of what just happened. And _her,_ why is he asking her about _her_ too?

Who are they talking about? Who is this _her_?


End file.
